1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a media processing device that processes media, to a printing device that prints on media, and to a control method of the media processing device.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices (such as tag and label producers) that produce tags, labels, and other tickets by printing images on a continuous medium and then cutting the medium are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2011-51252.
In media processing devices that cut media and produce tickets as described above, there is a need to suppress a drop in processing efficiency resulting from ticket production being stopped unnecessarily.